Caller identification information allows a call recipient to view caller information. The recipient can view the caller identification information and decide, for example, whether to answer a call, or not, based on the caller identification information.
Typically, caller identification information includes a number of the caller and a name of the caller. Caller identification information can be provided by a call routing engine—e.g., based on account provisioning information. Additionally or alternatively, in some cases, a user (caller) can provide their caller identification information. In these cases, a user can enter a name to be displayed on call recipients' devices.
When a language used by a caller differs from a language used by a call recipient, particularly when an alphabet used by the caller's device or, e.g., the caller's routing engine or the like, differs from an alphabet used by the recipient's device, the caller identification information may not be displayed in a manner that is discernible to the call recipient. The caller identification information may not properly display on the recipient's device and/or may be displayed using characters that are not familiar to the call recipient. As a result, the recipient may not be able to identify the caller and/or determine a context of a call.
Some systems may allow a user (recipient) to store information, such as a caller's name, associated with a phone number on a user's device. However, such systems cannot provide caller identification information for callers not associated with information already stored on the user/recipient device, and such systems require input by the recipient. Other systems do not allow a user/recipient to modify caller identification information. Accordingly, improved systems and methods that allow a recipient to identify a caller are desired.
It will be appreciated that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of illustrated embodiments of the present disclosure.